Beneath the Stars
by The Silver Phoenix
Summary: Late one summer night, Robin finds Starfire on the rooftop. Starfire revels in the beauty of the heavens... and Robin can't take his eyes off his best friend. Robin/Starfire


Please note: This is a NEW, EDITED and BETTER version of the story, with minor changes from the first version. If you have read the first version, then there is no need to read it again, unless you want to. :-)

**

* * *

**

Beneath the Stars

By **The Silver Phoenix**

* * *

**Summary:** Late one summer night, Robin finds Starfire on the rooftop. Starfire revels in the beauty of the heavens... and Robin can't take his eyes off his best friend.Told from alternating points of view. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or any related characters, etc, etc.

**

* * *

Starfire: **

The midnight sky above Jump City was a myriad of stars and constellations. A thousand million diamonds encrusted in the velvety-black midnight sky, they shimmered and sparkled, twinkling merrily in the heavens high above us. Some shone with a brightness that equalled that of Sirius, the brightest star in the sky; others were dimmer and more distant. Billions of light years away, stars ended their life cycle, exploding into brilliant supernovas that illuminated the far reaches of the galaxy. Once, millennia ago, they had all had their share of splendour and magnificence… but that reign of glory was now long forgotten.

For thousands of years, we Tamaranians had admired the heavenly bodies in our star system and beyond—and we still did. The sky was our home; the Universe and all the matter within it had an intimate relationship, and I learned to love the stars from an early age. To map the stars, however, would be madness. Only the insane would conceive to do such a thing—the Universe was a map complete in itself, perfect and pure… if only one had the key to unravelling and understanding its intense complexity.

The sky was above me, and all around me; it enclosed me within its embrace. This is what I love about the sky. No matter where you are, no matter which planet, which solar system, which galaxy, the sky is infinite; it would always sustain you, no matter where you went… even to the ends of the world, into the darkest parts of the Universe, where there was nothing but _space_. The Universe is endless; just as "time is a river without banks", so the Universe is an existence without boundaries.

The sky was mirrored in perfect symmetry in the water of the bay. The moon was an opal gem, hanging in the sky, and its counterpart shimmered brightly in the waters of the ocean. The ocean extended all the way to the horizon, that magical line where the sea meets the sky, extending to the edges of vision, and stretching far beyond… to the ends of the world, it seemed.

Set against a backdrop of stars was Titans Tower, my home here on Earth, built upon its own rocky little island in the bay. I come up here to the rooftop often, to gaze at the stars, or simply to relax after a strenuous day of battling evil in all shapes and sizes—whether it was tackling super-villains on the streets of Jump City or confronting challenging exercises in the training room, specially designed to enhance and develop our individual powers.

The cool, slightly chilling, midnight breeze blew in my auburn hair, and the distinctly salty smell of the sea drifted in from the harbour. I could not have felt more at home.

But something was missing. Someone, to be precise. My heart longed for him and called his name. His presence often frequented my dreams—but what pleasant dreams they were! I missed his strong yet caring touch as he instructed the Titans in the art of combat. His experience exceeded that of all of us; from experience, he had acquired much knowledge. He was a wise and fearless leader. His hand was firm in instructing us, yet gentle at the same time, teaching with the firmness of a teacher, yet with the kindness and friendliness of a team-mate, a friend. And still he is able to find time to help me understand the oddities of Earth, this amazing, beautiful blue-and-green planet, and the strange ways of its residents.

I was thankful for his friendship; his kind-heartedness and amiable ways were the joy of my life. I valued him as a teacher, a team-mate, a fellow Titan, a leader. But above all, I valued him as a friend… my best friend. I would entrust the Titans with my life, yet I felt a special bond with him. He was my closest friend. My special friend. My very best friend. He was…

"Robin." I whispered this last word, barely audible—but the wind heard me. The wind heard me, and her daughters carried my voice to the corners of the world. The wind hears everything.

"Hey, Star." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I had not been anticipating a reply—when had he come? Had I missed the sound of his quiet footfalls as they approached the rooftop? Had I missed the sound of the door to the rooftop creaking open? Had I missed the soft click of the door closing behind him? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I had not sensed his presence… until he had spoken.

I must have appeared frightened, for his face betrayed his concern, and he sat down beside me, and said: "I'm sorry if I startled you. I guess I should make more of a grand entrance next time."

I shook my head. "There is no need. I was simply… lost in my own thoughts. I apologise for not acknowledging your presence earlier."

"It's OK." Tentatively, Robin brushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes, letting his hand linger for a second, and then—whether accidentally or intentionally—let it touch my bare arm.

And there it was—that feeling. The feeling I had been having, with increasing frequency, around him. Whenever he smiled, my heart melted, my stomach tied itself into knots, my head was filled with the image of his smile, and I wanted nothing more than to see him smile again. Whenever he touched me—even though his hands were gloved, I could still the gentleness of his fingers through the fabric—my heart started pounding, faster and faster, the blood rushed through my veins, and often I found myself blushing. And what was that phrase again—there were butterflies in my stomach.

I understood what all this meant. Tamaranians are not completely ignorant, though many have considered me to be naïve, even 'thick', and on more occasions than one. We understand feelings and emotions, and I knew, without a shadow of doubt, what this meant. These signs were more than sufficient evidence to prove that I was experiencing love. I was in love… with Robin.

_**

* * *

Robin: ** _

_I wonder what she's thinking as she gazes out at the waves rolling in from the harbour. The night is still, and the sea is calm, today… the white froth crashes onto the rocks in the harbour, again and again, in a ceaseless, steady rhythm._

_Perhaps she's thinking of her home planet. The stars are reflected in her wide, emerald eyes, but her thoughts are hidden from my view. I look up at the south-easternmost corner of the sky… and there, sure enough, is the luminous pink planet of Tamaran, Starfire's home planet, in its own star system, the Vegan solar system, 26 light-years away. Perhaps she misses her family or her people… Starfire left Tamaran to be with us—though I like to think it's because of me _**(A/N: Stop being selfish, Robin)_—_**_and entrusted the role of Grand Ruler to Galfore._

_Starfire's amber skin is bathed in the soft, pale glow of the moonlight, and the wind blows her crimson tresses about. There is a placid, calm expression on her face, like she is in perfect harmony with the world. Her hair is messy, but she doesn't appear to care. She's innocent, she's pure, she's perfect… and I like her just the way she is. There's nothing about her I would change… except maybe the fact that one day she's going to leave us… more specifically, me. I don't want her to leave, ever. I've had her for two years, and I know I'm being extremely selfish, but I want her all for myself, for the rest of my life. _

_For two years, her cheerful demeanour and stunning beauty have lit my life; her radiant inner beauty and brilliant personality have made me a better person inside; and most of all, her friendliness and kind ways have won her the hearts of Jump City's citizens._

_The temptation to brush a stray strand of hair out of her lovely face is irresistible. Semi-conscious of my actions, I allow myself to do so, deliberately letting my hand linger and letting it just brush against her smooth, tanned skin. I restrain myself from doing anything further; I can't help myself any more. She's too tempting._

_I'm going too fast, I tell myself. One step at a time. And even that may be too fast. Remember, you're just 'friend Robin'. And perhaps that's all I'll ever be—just a friend. Is that really the extent of our relationship? Is that all I'll ever be? Just a friend? Someone who will always be there for her, but whom she could never love, as a lover? Of course… how could she love such a twisted, broken soul as the one that lies within me? She's too perfect. She would still care for me, as friends care for each other, but… I would never be the special someone in her life. The special someone who would catch her in his arms whenever she fell. The special someone whom she would embrace and kiss after a hard day at work. The special someone whom she would spend the rest of her life with. I wanted to be him._

_I need to know. I need to know what she thinks of me… us… our relationship. I need to know…_ _now._

**

* * *

Starfire: **

"Star?" Robin's voice startled me out of my brief reverie. I had been engrossed in my own thoughts, yet again. I had better 'come back down to Earth' and not 'have my head up in the clouds', as I did so often.

"Star… I-I need to know something." Robin began. I sensed his nervousness. He struggled to keep his voice steady as he spoke, and he was stammering. Perhaps it was the cold; but somehow, I did not think so.

"Please, do not discontinue," I implored. His voice was so… so melodious and musical, that I wanted to lose myself in it. Friend Robin has such a beautiful voice… when he wishes it to be so. Much of the time, his voice varies with his mood. And his mood is always so… so volatile, and unpredictable. When angered, his voice is strong and powerful. When he is jubilant, his voice takes on a playful quality, much like that of friend Beast Boy's. But when he is gentle, his voice is dreamy.

Robin hesitated before speaking. "I need to know something. It's important, and… I want you to tell me the truth. Please." I sensed that this 'something' he wished to find out was very important to him. If it pleased him, then I would be honest. After all, I reasoned, how hard could it be to tell the truth?

I was about to find out.

"Star, I need to know w-what you think of—of _us_. I mean, like, _us_ as in our friendship. Our… relationship."

"You are my best friend, Robin. You know that." I was puzzled. I had never doubted this, and I had come to accept it as a fact. Did he not know that?

"No," he said, then amended hastily: "I mean, yes, of course you're my best friend, Star, but… it's just… I was wondering… do you feel there is something between us that reaches _beyond_ our friendship?" he hung his head, as if regretting his words.

I hesitated, surprised by this sudden outburst. This is what I had feared. For two years now, I had been hoping to avoid this topic. I had sensed that Robin had certain feelings for me that he does not experience around the other Titans, but I had not even dared to think, to hope, that it was true. But some things are unavoidable, as was this conversation.

How could I tell him? How could I tell him what I truly thought? Not a day has passed in the two years since I had met him when I have not thought about him – or _us_, for that matter. Day and night, I think about him. In the day, he haunts my daydreams; at night, he is in my dreams. And of course, I realised that I was in love with him.

It had started long before—when we first met. The kiss. Everything had changed from that moment onwards. The kiss should have been a kiss, and nothing more. Through physical contact, Tamaranians learn different languages; it should have been a task. Just that: a task, but nothing more. But it _was_ something more. And then, when I joined the Titans, it involved into something _much _more. When my sister, Blackfire, had been kind enough to pay a visit to us, she had become too… intimate with Robin. I had been on the verge of tears. When Robin had been forced to take a girl named Kitten to the prom, I had been furious. Those were the first signs of jealousy. And Blackfire swore to have revenge—by making me marry a horrible green blob monster. I realised then that I could not risk losing any of my friends—and especially not Robin.

I loved him more than life itself. My desire to be with him outshines the dazzling brilliance of all the brightest supernovas in the Universe. I cannot express enough how much he means to me. He is the only one who has held my heart in such a way, and he is the only one who ever will. He is my world, my everything. My love for him is infinite. Without him, I would simply cease to exist.

But how does one confess all this? It is one thing to be thinking all of this, but to actually admit to it is another altogether. How should I put it? I had promised to tell the truth, and I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise, as honour is very important among Tamaranians, and one of the virtues of life. But how can I express to him all that I feel? How can I make him understand that I often lie awake at night, thinking about him? That he is dearer to me than life itself, and that I cannot live without his love? That he is the only one? How can I transmit all my thoughts and feelings to him?

Then the answer dawns on me. There is no need for words. Not this time. Words cannot express my emotions adequately but something else may suffice, I hope. There is one way… I smile.

And this time, it is not because I need to learn to speak his language.

_**

* * *

Robin: ** _

_Why is she looking at me that way? There is a playful light in her eyes as she gazes at me, and she smiles diffidently. She slowly inches closer and I have a feeling I know what's going to happen. We are both wary, afraid to let our emotions go—but all the same, I'm curious to find out if she really intends to do what I suspect. Curiosity overcomes guardedness and I prepare to let passion overpower all else… just this once._

_She closes her eyes, and I do the same. We are drawn closer, as if by an invisible force, until we are merely inches apart. And then, before we knew it, there was no longer a gap between our lips. Instantly, all my fears and uncertainties fell away; all the doubts I had had towards my true feelings shattered in the instant our lips touched. I gave in to my innermost desires. I wasn't dreaming; this was real. There was no doubt about this; no questioning the truth of this situation: I was kissing Starfire, the girl of my dreams, beneath a star-filled midnight sky. A romantic setting… and an even more romantic scene._

_When we broke away at last and ended the kiss, Starfire tilted her head to one side in that cute way of hers. She has a habit of doing that, and somehow, when it happens, I can't help blushing. Her scarlet hair is a crimson waterfall cascading down her back; her bangs fall forward into her emerald eyes, in which are reflected the countless millions of dazzling stars in the midnight sky. And at that moment, she looked more beautiful, more enticing, more gorgeous than ever. "Does that answer your question, Boy Wonder?"_

"_Yeah," I whisper, and lean in to steal another kiss._

_Millions of light years away, the stars smile down upon us as they twinkle their light in the depths of the Universe—a Universe without bounds, timeless and endless, just like my love for Starfire._

* * *

Well, that's it. My first fanfic. (And yes, I know you spotted all those British spellings in there) I think Star kind of went out of character a bit, somewhere in the middle, and Robin didn't sound exactly like Robin either... but hey, I'm a girl, how am I supposed to know what a teenage boy crazy in love with his best friend thinks? But I want to know what you people think. Love it? Hate it? Why? Tell me... constructive criticism is appreciated, as always, but NO FLAMES PLEASE! 

Ciao,

-The Silver Phoenix


End file.
